The Night Furies' Promise
by WolfoftheMoonStorm
Summary: "Who knows? Maybe we'll finally track down another... Night Fury." Toothless is supposedly the last of his kind. The last of the legendary Night Furies. But what exactly happened to the rest of them? How can an entire race of powerful dragons just vanish? And just who is this girl that Toothless seems so excited to meet? Maybe with her help, Hiccup can finally find some answers.


**Chapter 1**

Thick dark grey clouds churned angrily in the sky, lashing their powerful gusts of wind to and fro through the air. The waves roared against one another, colliding together over and over again in a chaotic hurricane of freezing water. Sharp knives of liquid ice were hurled from the ominously rumbling clouds above at the three burly figures trapped amongst the waves in a small, but sturdy ship. The sky lashed out in a flash of vivid white light, illuminating a pitch black figure against the blanket of grey above. An angry shout was lost to the gale around them and the black figure dipped in the sky, spiraling uncontrollably downward as the wind tossed it roughly back and forth. A screech of metal over wood and iron rang through the howling of the world and the black figure screamed as a flash of dark silver slammed into its exposed head. The figure went silent and disappeared beneath the hungry waves.

"Find it!" A heavily scarred man on the ship shouted fiercely.

"We can't! We have to go back, Tornik!" A taller man replied, struggling to keep the ship upright. The scarred man turned to snap out a reply, when the sky above them let loose an angry cry and a massive wave roared over the ship. In the next second, nothing remained of the fierce hunt by the tale left in the air that was being shredded by the wind.

The sky howled once more as its anger ravaged the scene of the hunt, and it slowly turned to bring its wrath elsewhere; leaving behind an empty ocean.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, bud! Show 'em what you've got!" The one-legged 23-year-old encouraged to the black Night Fury he was riding. The Night Fury let out a piercing cry and a series of spikes along its spine split in to. The black dragon rocketed forward, leaving behind the Blue Nadder that had been keeping pace just a moment ago. A frustrated shout of defeat rang from behind them and the masked rider chuckled as the two of them crossed the finish line. "Way to go, Toothless!" The rider patted the Night Fury and the dragon fired off a plasma bolt in victory and arced backwards through the air to celebrate.<p>

"Hiccup!" The rider on the Nadder exclaimed when she reached them, "I swear, I can't believe I didn't see that coming." She reached down to scratch her Nadder, "Just you wait until I work out another routine for Stormfly. You'll be seeing a lot more of the back of us!"

Hiccup chuckled and playfully shook his head, "You seriously think I'm just going to sit here and wait for that, Astrid?"

Astrid opened her mouth to retort, but the abrupt appearance of a massive red Monstrous Nightmare cut her short. "You guys have to see what Hookfang and I found." Snotlout said rapidly, his eyes bright. Hiccup and Astrid shared a glance, remembering the last time he'd said that.

"Alright. I'll get Fishlegs. Astrid, would you get the twins?" Hiccup relented, figuring he should be prepared in case it was a person who would react violently this time.

"Wait, why do you think you need them?" Snotlout asked.

"Snotlout, the last time you said that Heather stole the Book of Dragons and brought it to the Outcasts. You seriously think we're risking that again?" Astrid replied sharply.

Snotlout glared at her defensively, "How do you know it's a person this time?"

Hiccup and Astrid both raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, fine. It's a person. Just… hurry up!"

"Should we bring your mom?" Astrid asked as Snotlout flew away.

Hiccup turned it over in his mind for a moment, "No. She's helping me out today so I had a bit more free time. She's probably busy or taking a short break. I don't think we should bother her."

Astrid nodded, and turned back to the village. "I'll see you in a minute, then."

Hiccup flew after her for a moment, and then angled slightly to the left, heading for Fishlegs's home.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Snotlout. Who'd you find this time?" Hiccup said as he dismounted. The others landed behind him and Snotlout pointed down the beach.<p>

"I dunno. She's just lying there though. Totally passed out."

"What's with you and always finding females passed out on this beach?" Fishlegs complained.

"There was a pretty bad storm last night over in that direction. Maybe her ship sank?" Astrid nodded in the direction they were walking.

"Maybe. That would sure explain it." Hiccup replied.

They rounded a pile of rocks piled haphazardly on top of each other, broken off of the jagged cliff face above. Hiccup crouched and stretched out a hand, Toothless standing protectively near him. "Hey, wake up. Are you alright?"

The black haired-stranger groaned and sat up, opening her light viridian eyes in confusion. She was wearing a black shirt and dark brown pants. A black leather strip was wrapped around her right forearm from her wrist to her elbow. A silver chain necklace sat around her neck, the pitch black rain drop charm swinging as she moved.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked again.

The girl blinked and looked around and stared blankly at him for a minute. "Um, yes. I'm fine. Wh- where am I?"

The girl sucked in a sharp breath when she noticed the saddled dragons, but remained surprisingly calm. She watched them curiously for a moment.

"You're on Berk." Hiccup answered, watching her actions closely. He tossed a glance towards Astrid, who shrugged. "My name is Hiccup. This is Toothless. He won't hurt you."

The girl glanced at him, "Um, I'm…" She frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"It's fuzzy. I… My name's Zahra. I think."

"You think?" Astrid cut in confusedly.

"I…" Zahra shook her head, "I can't remember anything. It's all just fuzzy, or it's just… not there."

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" Hiccup asked in concern, and Toothless whined worriedly.

"A…" Zahra paused, concentrating, "A storm, I think. It was cold, and dark. There… was… wood? A ship? Something metal. It hurt." She shrugged helplessly, "I just can't…" She trailed off unhappily.

"Hey, it's alright. You can stay here until you get your memory back or we find out what happened to you, okay?"

She nodded. "Thank you." She replied gratefully. Hiccup extended a hand to help her stand.

"This is Astrid and Stormfly." Hiccup introduced, gesturing to the Blue Nadder and its rider.

"Fishlegs and Meatlug. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and their dragon- Barf and Belch. And-" Hiccup continued friendlily.

"And I'm Snotlout, and this is my awesome dragon, Hookfang. We we're the ones that found you." Snotlout cut in, and Hiccup sent him an exasperated glance.

Zahra smiled, "Thank you, for saving me." She turned to Hiccup and Astrid, "And thank you for being so kind. I'm sorry to trouble you all."

Astrid smiled, "It's no problem. Come on. I'll give you a ride up." Astrid climbed on to Stormfly.

Toothless rumbled something curiously, and Hiccup turned to look at him. Toothless sniffed Zahra's extended hand interestedly, and Zahra smiled back at him. Hiccup watched, puzzled, as Toothless turned away, seemingly satisfied, but glanced back at Zahra curiously.

Hiccup glanced at her, but Zahra just shook her head and shrugged, and climbed on to Stormfly behind Astrid. "Thanks." He heard her say again to Astrid, and then Stormfly took off.

Hiccup looked over at Toothless, "What was that about, bud?"

Toothless hummed in response, and snorted to get him to hurry up.

"Alright, alright. You're so strange." Hiccup chuckled and Toothless whacked him with an ear plate playfully and took off as soon as Hiccup opened his prosthetic tail fin.

Toothless hummed happily again, and Hiccup glanced at him curiously. Just what had gotten in to him?

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, partial cliff hangers. Alright, so this popped in to my head and my mind was abound with plot bunnies so I decided to go ahead and write this. For those of you reading it, "How to Save Your Future" will be updated at some point tomorrow.<strong>


End file.
